In automobile repair, a lift is perhaps the most used tool. The pads of a lift must be arranged precisely beneath an auto to prevent damage to the auto and to ensure safety. Most lifts used have four pads. Typically, this procedure requires repetitive bending in checking each pad location, often several times each, to be certain of the pads' lifting points. For example, each lifting procedure may often require three to four checks per pad. An average automobile technician often lifts four cars per day, six days per week, fifty weeks per year. This equates to over ten-thousand times per year that a technician must typically bend to at least one knee. A device that would allow a technician to accurately place each pad only once could provide an amazing labor savings and also provide greater safety in ensuring that the pads are placed correctly. The present device provides these solutions.